House of Mouse and Bunny Club House
'''Megatron's House of Villains Club House '''is filled with his Predacons, their allies, and their goons. It is located on Earth. List of villains * Megatron * Master Xandred * Vrak * Master Vile * The Wicked Witch of the West * Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd * French Villain Hawk Moth * Lord Tenoroc * Zygon (Starchaser) * Zelda (Terrahawks) * The Hood (Thunderbirds) * Heartlesses * Sephiroth * KOMPLEX * Zok (Stone Protectors) * Divatox * Galvanax * Team Rocket * Sinistar * Freddy Fazbear * Dr. Zomboss * Lord Voldemort * Kilokahn * Caesar Clown * Grimlord * Skeleton King * Count Dregon * Lord Dread and the Biodreads * Thanos * The Candyman * Dawn Bellwether * Odlaw * Mad Madame Mim * Evil Bounty Hunter Sledge * Mesogog * Lord Betrayus * Bluto * Eris, Goddess of Chaos * Ares, God of War * General Woundwort * Zeebad the Ice Wizard * Frieda the Evil Stepmother * Boingo the Bad Bunny * Lord Frieza * Fleshlumpeater * Trakeena * Herobrine * Sinestro * Captain Cold and the Rogues * Slappy the Dummy * Wayne Cramp * Fake Maria of Metropolis * Baron Vladimir Harkonnen * Dr. Victor Von Doom * Dr. Evil * Game Show Villain Interceptor * Chairface Chippendale * Professor Norton Nimnul * Penguin (DC) * Skynet and the Terminators * ED-209 * Wizeman the Wicked * Dr. K (Cubix) * King Dedede * M. Bison * Lord Nebula * Blados and Chalis of the Tuaparang * Green Goblin * Evil Wizard No Heart * Darla Dimple * Maestro Forte * Gaston * Maleficent * Ursula * Hades, God of the Underworld * Jafar * Captain Hook * Cruella DeVil * Diesel 10 * Sheldon J. Plankton * Psy-Crow * Queen Slug-For-A-Butt * Sideshow Bob * Baron Silas Greenback * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Dr. Blowhole * Dr. Doofenschmirtz * Gargamel * Myotismon * King Mondo * Queen Machina * Messina and El Supremo * Baron Zemo and the Masters of Evil * Ultron * Prince Lotor * Prince Phobos * Fire Lord Ozai * Shredder * Skeletor * Mon*Star * Mumm-Ra * Hordak * Zordrak * Prince Vekar * Emperor Mavro * Magneto * Lex Luthor * Baron Dark * The Joker * Cheetah (DC) * Syndrome * The Underminer * Jackson Storm * The Blefuscians * Bill Cipher * Nightmare Moon * Mephiles the Dark * Dark Surfer * Lord Arcanon * Pete (Disney) * Texas Pete, Bulk, and Skeleton * Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen * Murderer Michael Myers * Lawrence Limburger * General Parvo * Dr. Piranoid * Umbra (Mighty Orbots) * Stavros Garkos * Major Chip Hazard * Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Morton Fizzback * Pizzazz and the Misfits * Cobra Commander * HYDRA and Baron Strucker * Dormammu * Davros * The Daleks * The Cybermen * The Rani * The Master (Doctor Who) * Grandmaster Meio * Seven Evil Exes * Jason Voorhees * Freddy Krueger * Sauron * Saruman * Pennywise the Clown * Pinhead * Chucky the Living Doll * Bowser * Dr. Eggman * Simon Bar Sinister * Mr. Sinister * Lady Deathstrike * Deathstroke * Aku the Demon * Akuma * Loki, God of Mischief * Evil Queen Grimhilde * Sigma * Andross (Star Fox) * Set, God of the Desert * Sid 6.7 * Commander Arun Filitt * Venjix (RPM) * The Shadow Master * Queen Meave (Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog) * Vexor and his Magnavores * Makuta Teridax * Agent Smith * Professor Ratigan * The Pinky and the Brain * Javert * Lord Business * Lord Vortech * Professor Pericles * Shao Khan * Shere Khan * Claudandus * Shendu * Judge Claude Frollo * Ming the Merciless * V.I.L.E. * Master Control Program (MCP) and Sark * Oogie Boogie * Yzma * Lord Ruber * Rasputin (Anastasia) * Rothbart * General Von Talon * Prince John * Pharaoh Rameses (Prince of Egypt) * Vlad Tepes Dracula of Castlevania * Devilgus Devotindos * Axel Gear * Xenomorphs * The Predator (Predator) * Venger (Dungeons & Dragons) * Carmen Sandiego * Myzor, King of War * Annihilus * Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Murdoch (MacGyver) * KARR * Nemesis (Saber Rider) * Nemesis (Robotix) * Dr. Wily * Albert Wesker * Queen Beryl of the Negaverse * Negaduck * The Evil Masked Figure * Fat Cat (Rescue Rangers) Category:Evil Category:Club House Category:Villain Category:Villains